A Fanalis Love
by bon's-chan
Summary: What happens when a Half Blood meets a Pure Blood?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I haven't been updating this story because I felt that what I was posting was at it's full potential soooo. . . I've decided to rewrite it, of course keeping most of the events the same but with more story to it. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It had popped up only a month ago, what looked to be a colosseum surrounded by thick vegetation. Everyone on the island knew it was a dungeon, but no one dared to go near it. That was until the day rumors begun to spread around the small island.

"Did you hear? Someone is going to try and go into that dungeon." A woman whispered to her friend as they picked through the fruit at the stand.

"Does anyone come out alive?" The blonde woman looked up at the ominous structure a top the elevated mass of land.

"I'd like to see that." Just as those words left the woman's thin lips, a light breeze from a passing cloaked figure blew a strand of her green hair. This cloaked figure traveled up the mountain, avoiding debris falling from above their head and under their feet. Having to climb vertically the rest of the way up the mountain face, it took a few minutes to make it to the gate. Approaching it, a single red eye observed the glowing entryway before stepping through.

To the east of the island was the Kingdom of Sindria, their king currently visiting with his three youngest allies.

"So what you're saying is that this dungeon just appeared clean a month ago, and you want us to conquer it." The golden eyed prince spoke to the violet haired king.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He had a smile, a suspicious smile on his face.

"Exactly where is this dungeon?" The red headed female who held affection for her blonde companion inquired. The older male's smile only widened at the three wanting to know more about the dungeon.


	2. New Dungeon

**Alibaba's PoV**

Once Sinbad told us the location of this dungeon, we headed there on Aladdin's turban. I guess he wanted us to get to it before anyone else did because it was so new. Circling the colossal structure, we saw it appeared to be a normal colosseum in a forest of thick vegetation.

"There!" Spotting the entrance wasn't hard seeing as it was like a glowing beacon. Landing in front of it, Aladdin's turban situated back around a head of blue hair.

"This is it, we don't know what's on the other side so we need to be alert." Morgiana cautioned us before we even thought of stepping in.

She's right, we're not sure what's in there so it's better to be safe." Being the most sensible thing for us to do Aladdin and I agreed with her. Stepping in after Morgiana and Aladdin, we were enveloped by the warm light. I wasn't sure how long we were passed out but when we came to, we awoke in a crater covered cavern. Where there weren't giant indents in the ground, there were multicolored crystals growing from the cave floor and ceiling.

"Aladdin, Alibaba! Be careful, there are weird creatures here." The two of us looked up at each other and sure enough we felt a sharp sting from whatever it was breaking skin. We looked down and saw that the one that was attached to Morgiana had already been intercepted and killed when ours fell off an slithered back into the dark.

"What? What was that!?" I was genuinely concerned for our safety at this point.

"It seems that they're gone so we should continue on." Aladdin suggested, forehead red and swollen from the bite.

"Yeah, but something else has been through here." Squatting down to place my hand on the slope of one of the craters, it was steaming hot.

"That smell is familiar." Looking up at Morgiana, we saw her looking up at an incline leading further into the dungeon.

"I guess we should head that way." Taking one last look at the cavern, we headed toward the opening to venture further into the dungeon. So far there were no dungeon monsters, no dangers, no anything.

"Something feels wrong." Morgiana was leading the way as we were going off a scent she had picked up. This was one of the oddest caverns I have ever encountered having it flourish with flowers and vegetation along its walls.

"I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet." Just as if some evil fate heard Aladdin, the walls around us shook. Taking off in the direction of the source of the tremors, we followed to come face to face with a vine covered wall. The vines and moss that covered the wall face almost seemed like a cliff, light shining through the cavern entrance just at the top. Rushing over to the wall to test its sturdiness and saw it was. Getting ready to climb it, I suddenly saw Aladdin fly over me.

"Heh?" Not a second after that I felt hands grip my robes at the back and my pants at the seat.

"Climbing will take too long." It was Morgiana who had grabbed me. "This is faster." I felt myself get lifted up and away from the wall, I also felt my soul leaving my body when she tossed me up through the cave entrance. As expected she was next, landing next to me while I got my life back together.

"P-please warn me next time." Scanning around for Aladdin, I saw him unconscious a few feet ahead of me sheet white surrounded by fog. Looking around me and down at my hand it was also covered with fog.

"Guys, look." Looking up from my hand just as Morgiana instructed, the two of us saw a cave was submerged in fog. The room quaked when another crater was made, a high pitched howl following right after. It's like an explosive went off every time whatever was forming them created one, and a shake of the earth not too long behind it. Morgiana had gathered up Aladdin when a flash of brown and red flew at a wall, the impact indenting their landing and adding leverage to propel itself. The screeching creatures howl was cut short when we witnessed it's head get knocked clean off through silhouettes and land before us. This cleared the fog completely allowing us to see the cave and what might inhabit it. The creature's head stood at about ten feet with a width of nine. It had tusks, fangs, and looked to be a hybrid between a canine, feline, and swine.

"Is whatever is in here killing creatures like that?" If those were the kind of dungeon monsters in here, I'm kind of glad we didn't encounter any.

"Alibaba, are you okay?" Turning my attention to Morgiana I saw her pinching her nose. Looking under me, I saw my reflection contorted into disgust in a pool of blood.

'_Wait. Blood?' _Snapping my head up, I saw the whole hollowed out space was littered with limbs, organs, and decapitated dungeon creatures. Blood painted the cave walls, flowers, and vegetation while it pooled the stone ground underneath. The cloaked figure landed a top the head distracting us for the moment.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Turning to us, I caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes.

"Watch out!" I yelled to them, gaining their attention. Wide eyes along with ours watched something pink wrap around their torso. Their head shot up from looking at whatever it was allowing the hood to fall and reveal a scowl. Getting pulled back quickly, we saw this red eyed person break free from the hold and rip the limb right off the monster. Turns out it was its tongue which they used to wrap around the monster's own neck and choke it to death, anger radiating off of them the through the whole ordeal. Once this monster died, Aladdin ran over to them with us in tow.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Aladdin questioned this young woman with matted red hair covered from head to toe in dried dirt and blood. The only thing that appeared clean on her was her rings and earrings that reflected off the light.

"Yes." Her voice was slightly raspy but calming.

"What is your name?" I earned a skeptical look with full pursed lips.

"Nadira." When she looked around, I saw the light glint from under her lower lip. "I've been at this for an hour, I'm about to proceed to the most difficult part of the dungeon.

"We'll help you out." Aladdin offered with a huge smile and a nod from Morgiana who stood behind him.

"You don't want to conquer this dungeon?" Her red eyes looked us over in confusion.

"You've been at this for some time and it wouldn't be fair to you if we just took it." A small smile etched itself across her face.

"This way." Following her through the graveyard of dungeon creatures we were surprised to end up in a marble hall. This hall consisted of light stone pillars and gold accenting, a marble staircase sat at the end of the hall putting it all together. Stopping at the top of the stairs, we watched her walk up to a wall with no doorway. "This is the problem." Placing her hand on the wall, she looked at us.

"What are these shapes in the wall?" I stepped closer to examine the wall, the three of them walking over to see what I was talking about.

"It looks like a pair of tusks are supposed to fit in here." Aladdin tapped his chin while looking it over.

"I have an idea of where to get them." With that, the new Fanalis ran off back to the graveyard. She came back with bloodied hands and a golden tusk in each of one, walking up to the wall and placing them in their respective holes. The wall illuminated in gold before opening to reveal an arena filled with gold and riches in the stands, while there was a giant orb housed in the center. We watched her approach it and rub a thumb over the Metal Vessel symbol on it. Smoke filled the room when the Djinn of this dungeon emerged from the spherical object, a very handsome Djinn at that. One side of his head was shaven, the other side messy down to a long braid. He had a slender yet chiseled physique, and one if his eyebrows had a slit in it.

"My my, such a pretty woman should never have to go around looking like that even if she managed to clear my dungeon." He leaned down to look at her face to face. When he did that, a blush blended in with the blood along her face when she observed him. Now looking us over, he was sat upright.

"How about a test for my king's candidate." He turned his attention back to her, the leeches from before inching out from behind the orb. We watched as these two leeches morphed into exact replicas of Aladdin and I. "Kill them." Visibly stiffening from his words, she shook her head.

"I can't do that." The giant blue man gave a small smirk leaving my replica to charge first. Rushing at her, it thrusted right at her chest. Stepping back, it used this opportunity to swipe up at her right shoulder. Steadily attacking and pushing her back, she hit a wall. Going for her head, she slid down the wall and clipped its feet from under it. Subduing him by pinning its arms behind its back, the Djinn clapped.

"It seems as if this little one doesn't want to attack you." Chuckling, he let out a sigh. "I the power Djinn Ronove would be honored to have you as my master." He had sent the other leech away to who knows where and not before long the ground began to tremor.

"You'll love Uncle Sinbad, he's really great." Aladdin spoke to her as we rode back on his turban surrounded by our reward.

"King Sinbad? High King of the Seven Seas?" Looking at Aladdin with inquisitive red eyes, he nodded. "I'm in no place to meet royalty. I wasn't even decent enough to meet you all, especially another Fanalis." She seemed rather timid now that she was opening up.

"I'm sure Uncle Sinbad won't mind." He tried to reassure her earning a small smile.

**Ja'far's PoV**

It had been two months since the three of them departed and now they were on their way back with a friend. I was currently headed to Sin's chambers to see how he was going to go about this. When I entered, I saw Masrur standing near the door and Sin gazing outside his opened window.

"As you know, we have a visitor." Listening to our king, Masrur and I exchanged curious glances. "Need not worry because tonight we hold our Mahrajan festival." I could only sigh because he was now practically talking to himself as he laughed quite comedically out of the open window, hands on his hips.

"Aladdin said she was a Fanalis." I mentioned to my taller friend seeing the stars twinkle in his eyes. In the background Sin continued to laugh along with a few words to himself.

"A Fanalis?" This was barely above a whisper when a clap from Sinbad got our attention.

"Look alive you two, they've returned." His moment came to an abrupt halt and we accompanied him out of the room. Aladdin landed his turban in the courtyard, the wrapped reward from completing the dungeon rolling slightly off onto the ground. We were observing while we waited and they did indeed have an extra person with them. It was a young Fanalis woman, the one Aladdin mentioned. She looked like she had been through a rough time, matted and dirty from the dungeon.

"Ahhh, you must be our new guest. I am the king of Sindria, Sinbad. You must be tired and hungry but we will remedy that!" Looking at Masrur out of the corner of my eyes, I could see his gaze lingering on her. "Ja'far." Turning my attention back to Sin when he called for me, I saw his hands on his hips. "Please take her to my quarters to freshen up for the festival tonight." With this, I turned to her and held out my hand. She hesitated before taking it and i could tell it was to catch my scent. The walk to Sinbad's quarters was quiet and any attempt to get her to talk had to be careful. When we finally got to the king's quarters, there was a look of surprise and awe on her face. Moving closer to me out of anxiousness, I led her into the bathroom.

"You will get cleaned up in here, if you need anything please ring." I gestured to the knotted rope hanging just by the tub. "May I have your name?" I turned on the water adding soap in the process.

"Nadira." Her red eyes made their way to me. "I can't bathe in here, it's too nice." She was a modest woman.

"Sin insists that you freshen up in here." I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know it was okay and it seemed as if she let go of a hitched breath.

"What's your name?" Her fingers made their way around her earrings then rings to remove them.

"Ja'far, pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Nadira." Bowing, I exited the room to allow her to bathe. Making my way to the meeting hall, I saw Hinahoho, Sharrkan, &amp; Yamuraiha.

"As you know we have a guest who has luckily arrived on the day of our festival. I want to make this memorable for her because I do believe this is her first festival." Even though Sin could be a creep, I also knew he could be very sweet.

"I can't wait to meet her, this is great." The three begun conversing as they walked out, Hinahoho being the first to speak.

"Ja'far, Masrur has went to pick her a room to stay in. You can take her these clothes while hers are being cleaned and then meet him so you can see where her room is and show her later on tonight." Handing me the folded cloth, I expected no less from Sinbad to have everything already planned out. "I also want to see what she's capable of fighting wise, I have big plans for her." I felt a perverted undertone in the last bit seeing a glint in his golden eyes. Glaring at him, a chill ran down his spine. Heading back to Sin's quarters to check on her, I saw Aladdin prowling around the closed door.

"Hey Ja'far, is Nadi ready?" Aladdin stopped to look up at me.

"That's what I'm checking on, please stay out here." I slipped into the room leaving Aladdin outside instantly greeted by warmth and humidity. Making my way over to the bathroom door, I knocked

"Come in." Giving me indication that it was okay to enter, I opened the door to see her wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Ah I see you've finished, please step out into the room." I stepped out with her to see Aladdin had snuck into the room.

"Nadi! You'. . .re." Aladdin froze and his words quelled. Realization slowly but surely veiled down his face, from forehead to chin and he slipped right past me like lightning.

"Gah!" I turned to see her stumbled back and fall onto the bathroom floor with a grunt. Her towel had unraveled and flew open in the process, the young Magi neck deep in well endowed breast. Her whole face was tinted red which was a sign to pull him off.

"Aladdin! NOOOO!" I proceeded to pry him with much difficulty, his motorboating skills being quite impeccable. After finally getting him off, I shooed him away. "I'm truly sorry Miss. Nadira, he can get like that around beautiful, well endowed women." She was quite flustered while fixing her towel.

"It's fine. . .I guess." Hearing out the situation, her eyes fixated themselves to the ground.

"Very well, Sinbad has provided these clothes for you." Gesturing to the end of his bed that her clothes were placed on I walked to the door. "You can change and then I'll lead you to Masrur so he can show you to your room." Receiving a nod, I stepped out to wait for her. When she stepped out in the clothing Sin gave her, I saw he had given her a long loose dress. Looking around alertly, she stepped when I did. "This is a complimentary guest room provided by Sinbad himself as to help you enjoy your stay here." Taking a right I still hadn't saw Masrur. "We all are hoping you enjoy your stay here." Making a left, I could finally see Masrur at the end of the hall.

"Even Sinbad?" Her questioning words peaked my curiosity.

"Masrur will take it from here." She bumped into me when I stopped abruptly. Taking a peek around and above me to see who I was talking about, her eyes widened tremendously. Masrur observed the whole scene intently, all of his attention on her.

"Please follow me." She wouldn't budge, and the fact that he had his arms crossed over his chest making him appear more massive than he was wasn't helping the situation.

**Masrur's PoV**

Looking down at the young woman who seemed to be a foot or two shorter than I, I took the opportunity to observe her. After Ja'far pushed her out from from behind him, I coaxed her to walk beside me so she wouldn't lag behind or walk hastily. She had her hair in a tight bun, and I could've sworn it was the brightest red I'd ever seen. Since her hair was up, I was able to see long equally red eyelashes that curled up away from bright, clear light red eyes. A piercing sat just under full plump lips, it was hard to keep my eyes off her features.

"This is your room, you will be staying here during your time in Sindria." Informing her, she walked to the door and opened it to look inside the guest room. Closing the door and turning to me, she bowed.

"Thank you." With a quick word of gratitude she took off, most likely to find Aladdin. I made my way through the palace to find a place to nap before the festival started. Heading through the large halls, I ran into Morgiana.

"Hey Masrur, have you seen Nadira?" She was standing a few feet away so I didn't have to look down at her.

"I just left her after showing her to her room." She gave me a glance that spoke suspicion.

"What are you doing now?" I couldn't tell what was running through her mind.

"Going to find a place to nap until the festival starts." Morgiana looked around at our surroundings, a curious expression on her face.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She bounded off towards one of the courtyards. The excited murmurs and chatters became even more indistinct the further I got. Laying down under a tree, I let the sounds and warmth of the forest lull me to sleep.

Upon waking up after what felt like hours I was greeted by a deeply starred night sky.

The lights and commotion illuminated the dark to my right from down below. I decided it was time to make my way back to join everyone, traveling through the trees to get back to the palace. Making my way down the steps into the festival, I was in search of food. Passing up many of the people attending, I caught a glimpse of Alibaba and Sharrkan drinking, Morgiana dancing on the platform, Sinbad and Aladdin surrounded by women, and Nadira near him on his turban watching Morgiana and the ladies dance. She clapped along to the music, cheering Morgiana on quietly.

"Are you always this quiet Miss. Nadira?" Hinahoho spoke beside her causing her to jump slightly. She was high enough off of the ground to be at level with his head.

"Not all the time." She look down at the mug resting in her hands with a flushed face. Her voice was so low I nearly had to strain to hear her. The huge smile on his face turned into a boisterous laugh as he laid his enormous head on her head gently as not to crush her. I sat down just in time to see her cheeks puff out cutely in response to his action.

"You must be very strong and resilient. Being able to last in a dungeon for so long." He expressed how impressed he was with her.

"Well I'm only half Fanalis, so I'm not as strong as Morgiana nor Masrur, so I like to think that I can be as strong as them some day if I keep training." I sat down at their table with a plate of food just as she finished her statement.

"Modest too!" He let out a hearty chuckle of acceptance.

"Not really sir." Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Call me Hinahoho! What were your parents like?" He asked her, prompting her to look back down at the contents of her cup.

"What did they do?" One woman clinging to Sinbad asked the new member of our family.

"Well my mother rescued stray animals and nurtured the injured ones back to health." She gave the woman a small smile before glancing at the stage. "My father found work outside the village." Taking a sip of the contents in her cup, she sighed.

"What did they look like?" Another woman who was holding Aladdin in her lap asked.

"My mother was all but five foot two and very beautiful. She had ankle length light brown hair, fair skin, and gorgeous light grey eyes. She had a beauty mole on the right bottom corner of full lips. I think I'd look like her if my Fanalis blood wasn't so strong." Looking around at the increasing crowd of women, her eyes widened by a fraction. My father on the other hand was nearly seven feet tall with an abundance of muscle I often called fat. He had the brightest red hair in dreadlocks and the brightest bushiest eyebrows and beard. He had a gruff voice that spoke with kindness to my mother and I, to his elders respect." I could see she was beginning to shut down.

"How did they meet?" It was a blonde woman this time.

"I-I think that's enough story tonight." Swirling the contents of her cup, Morgiana ran over.

"Why don't you come dance with me?" Not allowing for protests, Morgiana pulled her off the turban.

"Thank you for listening." She bowed before the excited younger of the two pulled her away completely.

"Did you hear that Masrur? Keep what she said in mind." Hinahoho took a sip of his drink with a wink in my direction. I turned my gaze to the platform where one young Fanalis girl was trying to get the other to open up.


	3. Help Wanted

**Aladdin's PoV**

I was sitting with Nadi and Alibaba watching Morg and Masrur train, I observed as Nadi kept her eyes intently on their movements almost as if she were studying them. On the opposite side of me, Alibaba kept his eyes intently on Morg.

"Aladdin, is Alibaba in love with Morgiana?" Nadira peeled her eyes away from the two alike sparring.

"I believe he is." Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Ja'far made his way over from the palace to Masrur. Giving him a nod, the tunic clad man followed his fellow advisor.

"Hey Nadira, would you be willing to train with Masrur?" Approaching the three of us, she sat down next to Alibaba.

"Oh no, I couldn't fight anyone." Pulling her knees close to her chest, Alibaba snickered.

"She just doesn't want to lay a hand on Masrur because she's in love with him." The air around Nadira slowly begin to become dense as her eyes rested on the blonde. His chuckling was cut short when we heard a feminine giggle from behind us. Turning around, we saw a beautiful, light blue haired woman.

"My my, what a cute group of kids." It took us a few seconds to process what was happening, still unsure what she wanted until she spoke again. "Now that I have found who is going to help me, King Sinbad would like a word with you." Turning on her heels, her robes flowed with her. Exchanging looks with one another, we all got up to follow. Entering the meeting hall, we saw Ja'far, Uncle Sin, and Masrur who had put his armor back on were waiting.

"Ah, I see you've found them just fine. Come in you all, we have things to discuss." The further we walked in I could feel the uneasiness radiating off of Nadi. Once we stopped before Sinbad, the lady went to stand next to him while Masrur shifted to stand next to Nadira.

"Oh Sinbad, what a cute set of kids you have here to help." Cooing at the violet haired man, I

could see Nadi's eyebrow twitch.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm nineteen." Nadi spoke up causing the woman to laugh gracefully. "You're very adorable." The Fanalis woman's lips pursed in annoyance at the older woman brushing her off.

"Allow me to intervene. This beautiful woman here is Tadita, and she has requested our help to find a very important gift from her late mother." Sinbad began to explain. "I'm sending the four of you and Masrur here to travel to her home and help her." When the large man was mentioned, the woman moved close to him before resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Oh how I love me a big, strong man." Cooing up near his ear, Nadi moved away from the uncomfortable situation and Masrur moved to remove her hands.

"I will provide a ship for you to sail with just make sure you return safely." At this point Uncle Sin stood up and sauntered over to Nadira before taking her hand. Kissing the back of it, Masrur promptly stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well look at the time! You should head off before it gets too late!" Quickly retracting, he pulled himself and his lips away. Ushering us all out of the room, we all stood just outside of the door momentarily to collect ourselves.

"Look guys, I really don't want to help this lady so I think I'll stay back." I couldn't believe my ears, Nadira was going to sit back here just because of that woman flirting with Masrur.

"You gotta come! It won't be fun without you!" looking at her, I could see slight bags under her eyes that I've never noticed before. Only when she stared at me, mentally weighing her options were they noticeable.

"Fine, I'll go with you all." Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes.

"I guess we should head to the docks so we can help this lady." Alibaba suggested getting nods of agreement from us in return. Travelling through the palace halls to get to the docks, we heard Yamraiha and Pisti talking up ahead. Stopping to listen, I pulled on Nadira's dress.

"What it is Ala-." Putting a hand over her mouth, I could see confusion on her face.

"I don't trust this Tadita woman, she might try to break Masrur and Nadira up." It was Yam who spoke first.

"They're not together though." Pisti seemed confused by what the woman was complaining to her about.

"In my mind they are! Besides, I can just feel that they belong together!" Nadira began to walk away with a red face, leaving the conversation going without us.

"Let's go Aladdin, we shouldn't be listening to their conversation." Pulling me along with her, we ventured away from the chatting. Arriving at the docks, we saw Uncle Sin, Ja'far, Masrur, and Miss Tadita waiting.

"There are my little helpers! Let us hurry, I can't tell you how excited I am!" A smile sat on her features, while Nadira's red eyebrow twitched.

**Alibaba's PoV**

I could tell this Tadita lady was getting on Nadira's bad side which was beginning to scare me. She didn't seem like the type to get angry like this, but this anger was different. This anger was silent with the intent to kill. Masrur on the other hand tried his best to ignore Tadita's advances, all while keeping an eye on Nadira.

At the moment, I could see a few islands off in the distance. Looking around the deck of the ship I could see Tadita talking to Masrur, Aladdin and Morgiana watching the fish swim from over the side of the deck, and Nadira taking a nap on the deck. Walking over to the two, I sat with them.

"Don't you guys find Tadita a bit. . ." Looking over at the woman with them, we saw she had left Masrur alone so he could sleep. We watched the mentioned woman walk across to go down to the rooms, likely to sleep herself.

"A bit unnerving?" Aladdin spoke up finishing my thought.

"I think she's just trying to get under Nadira's skin." Morgiana spoke up, prompting us to all look at the sleeping Fanalis woman. With a sigh I leaned back, looking up at the passing clouds.

"We don't know how long it will be before we arrive to where we're going so we should also get some rest." With that, the three of us got up to head to the room. Waking up maybe an hour or two later, we headed back up to the deck. I had to admit Morgiana looked adorable when she first wakes up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and all. Doing the same, I scanned to deck to see Tadita standing on the bowsprit looking out onto the water, and Masrur sitting against one of the railings with his head angled up. Following the angle of his head, I saw Nadira inside the crow's nest. Coming down from the bowsprit, the blue haired woman smiled.

"It seems we will be arriving there shortly." The smile on her face read excitement, looking past her I had to see how she knew. A ways off was a medium sized mass of land, it didn't have much of the lush we were used to instead, it had more of a tropical set of vegetation. "I can finally show you my home sweetie!" Latching onto Masrur, I could feel a dark leer coming from up in the crow's nest. Looking up to see if I can catch her leering, what I didn't expect was to see death itself.

"Morg, I think you should talk her." Aladdin whispered to Morgiana who nodded in agreement. Also looking in the direction of our new friend, she easily jumped up and landed before her. "I see Yamraiha was right, they do really like each other." Confused by what Aladdin just said, I looked at him.

"What are you talking about Aladdin?" He just smiled at me like my question had an obvious answer.

"Yamraiha was telling Pisti how she believes Masrur and Nadira belongs together, also how Miss Tadita was trying to split them up." Aladdin mused before turning his attention to the two on the upper deck, only to see Masrur stepping away from the woman. Morgiana landed next to us.

"She wants to kill that woman." We really weren't expecting Morgiana to come back and tell us that, leaving us at a loss for words. Feeling the rock of the ship as it docked, I nearly fell off my feet.

"We're here!" The cheery tone of the blue haired woman pulled us out of our shock, clearly letting us know we arrived at our destination. Departing from the boat, our feet touched the sandy shore.

"Tadi!" A young girl with a darker blue shade of hair ran up to the aforementioned woman arms spread for a hug.

"Abiha!" Tadita opened her arms as equally wide, picking the girl up in a spin hug. This left us more surprised than confused. After setting the young girl down, the two turned to us. "Everyone, this is my baby sister Abiha. Abiha, these are the nice people who will be helping us find mother's necklace." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nadira's red eyes soften. "This man right here Abiha is my fiancé Masrur, he will be your new brother." The tall woman smiled while taking Masrur's hand, wiping any traces of softness from the red head's features. Morgiana and I stepped away a few steps from her and Aladdin just shrunk near her a the feeling of her murderous aura.

"How about we get started looking for this necklace?" The massive man looked his fellow Fanalis in the eye, reds clashing with each other leaving the shorter to huff and turn away.

"Are you alright Nadi?" Aladdin looked at her to see flushed cheeks of red.

"Let's get this over with." Was her only response. Leading us over to a royal carriage was the last thing we expected.

"Everyone in!" The cheery woman smiled at the six of us standing just outside of it.

"Nadira and I can walk just outside of it." Masrur's deep voice spoke up leaving the woman to pout. She opened her red painted lips to protest but decided not to seeing the confusion her sister's face. Letting the three of us get in before her sister and her left the two to walk beside the carriage as it rode through the town.

**Writer's PoV `**

The smaller of the two Fanalis walked next to the larger after putting in a bit of courage, however not without a distractor. That distractor being the lively town itself, well that was until the man she caught feeling for took her attention away from it.

"So you really don't like that woman do you?" His question caught her off guard, causing her to jump slightly.

"Well no, not really." She fiddled with her many rings adorning her delicate fingers.

"Why not? Is it because of how she acts with me?" His questions were beginning to overwhelm the poor love stricken girl, considering this is the most she's ever heard from the quiet man.

"Well I mean. . ." She didn't know what to say and she definitely did not want him aware of her feelings for him to save her embarrassment of him not returning them. "It just makes me uncomfortable and angry." She expelled her feelings from her body.

"I see, even though it looks like you're trying to kill her with every look you give her." Her red eye widened at the slightest.

"Does it really look like that? I didn't know it was that bad." Looking away the tips of her ears reddened, letting the man take in the image before him and mentally capture it forever.

"Yes it does." Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut short when a familiar scent hit her nostrils from one of the stands.

'That smells like her, but she's in the carriage.' Stopping to observe the stand, her male counterpart stopped with her.

"You smell it too?" Mirroring her movements, the two observed the man in charge of the stand. Nothing seemed special about this man, in fact he seemed quite average. Brown hair and eyes, fair skin, normal robes yet the smile on his face gave him away.

"Nadi, Mr. Masrur? Are you alright?" Aladdin poked his head out of the cart at the two that stopped their trek, also stopping the young woman midstride. Turning her attention back to the blue haired magi, her red braids followed suit upon turning her whole body.

"Yeah, let's go." Crossing her arms, she continued along the carriage. After passing through the town, the two could see a beautiful palace sitting just at the edge of the island. Looking around astonished, a pathway of large trees welcomed the group. The taller male observed the amazement on his crush's face and the sparkle in her eyes. After a few more minutes of walking the long path, the carriage came to a halt. Steadily pouring out was Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, Abiha, and lastly Tadita.

"My sweet Masrur welcome to your new home!" As soon as the woman stepped out, she bounced over to the looming man and wrapped her arms around him, flipping the switch back on in Nadira's heart. With a grumble, the red headed female stalked away over to Aladdin.

"It'll be alright Nadi, Mr. Masrur doesn't have any affection for Miss. Tadita." The young Magi made an attempt to calm down the woman with much avail. Turning her head away in embarrassment, she listened to the woman along with the rest.

"This way, let me show you where you'll be living from now on.~" Locking arms with the man, she lead him up the steps with the other in tow. The older woman's voice echoed through the palace halls as she walked ahead of the large group. Her younger sister turned to face the four lagging behind the two, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I am truly sorry for my sister's behavior, I will show you to your rooms and have your friend brought back to you guys tonight." With a small bow, her bright lavender eyes smiled when she did. "Right this way please." Turning on her heels, the four followed. Leading them down a long hall, they arrived at large Oakwood doors. Opening the doors, we saw a rather large room with two large beds. "Girls to one bed while guys to the other, and I will be back shortly for supper." Giving the group a bright smile, she exited the room. Aladdin was first to hop on the bed of his choice, leaving the girls to settle onto the other. Setting their bags down, the four however gathered onto the boys' bed per Aladdin's request.

"Alright guys, what's the quickest way to find this item and get off this island?" Hearing the hastiness in Nadira's voice, the others could tell she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"We could split up into groups, and designate areas to search." Alibaba suggested to the group earning a nod from Nadira.

"As long as I don't have to see that woman while I'm doing my part of the work." Leaning back against her arms.

"Where are we going to meet back up?" She rolled her eyes allowing the others to see how tired of the conversation she was getting.

"Can't we all just meet up at the docks?" Slowly getting up off the mattress, she rolled over away from the conversing group. A knock on the door ended the trio's planning session allowing Abiha to stick her head in with a smile.

"Dinner is ready you guys, I'll lead you there." The three of them getting up from their places caused the young advisor in training to look over at the resting Fanalis. "Is Miss. Nadira coming?" Her magenta eyes observed her guest's resting form.

"No I don't think she is." Aladdin answered her question who then in turn lead them out. Following her down the hall, they ended up in a sizable dining hall. Looking up as soon as they walked in, the male Fanalis was worried to see their fourth friend missing. "Nadira turned in early so she won't be joining us." He once again explained causing Tadita to giggle.

"Oh well, looks like she's not a big eater." Wrapping her arms around the arm closest to her, she laid her head on his shoulder. " After dinner, Masrur was the first to head back. Upon entering the bedroom he saw fast asleep.


End file.
